For an electric vehicle including as a driving power source an electric motor driven using electric energy stored in an electric power supply such as a battery, a variety of devices for detecting abnormalities in the vehicle and securing safety for a user riding in the vehicle have been developed so far.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that in a case where a current output from a driving battery becomes less than a predetermined current and a vehicle speed becomes lower than a predetermined vehicle speed, relays are disconnected to disconnect the driving battery and the driving motor from each other.